


Drunk In Love (My One)

by paintedDaisee



Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2na, Crack, Cute, Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Girl Band, Humor, Mina - Freeform, One Shot, Yuri, girl love, girlxgirl, nayeon - Freeform, nonceleb, noncelebrity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedDaisee/pseuds/paintedDaisee
Summary: A drabble where Nayeon gets drunk.





	Drunk In Love (My One)

  
"The rain is the one who is at fault.  Yes it's all because of the rain." Nayeon had been saying the same thing all over again  whilst drinking her second bottle of whiskey. 

  
  


It’s Tuesday again. One of her favourites day. If you ask Nayeon why she loves Tuesday she’d probably lie shrugging and reply,’I don’t know, its’ just random”, her heart knows well though why she loved Tuesday so much . Back in school days , Nayeon and her best friend Mina had chose Tuesday as their day . They would meet everyday and have a night over at either one of their houses and watch movies or just talk or dance to their favourite songs.

 

_ Almost 15 years ago , they had bumped into each other on a fine Tuesday , Nayeon kept laughing cause she finds it so funny , surely it hurt , her butt was sore but everytime she sees someone trip or she tripped herself which kinda happened a lot , she would start laughing hysterically. Mina had thought she was laughing at her and had got up quickly ,angry with the treatment she got instead of an apology, and walked on the opposite direction when Nayeon called ,, ‘Hey new student??? I’m sorry’.  _

_ Later when Mina had introduced herself to the class 6- B, Nayeon was the one smiling so goofily from her seat. _

 

  
Her morning starts late as her other regular days ,cause of course she didn't sleep well last night too and had to fight with all of her will to make her body to leave the contact from her fluffy and soft bed . 

 

It's always the same for her , the days  , waking up late , go to office , deal with stress , come home where she stays alone, bath , then eat food  _ , sometimes she skips it ,  _ and then wait for sleep to come to her. But since its Tuesday , its always a little exciting to her , every Tuesday she wakes up with Mina in her mind. Maybe this week , Mina would call and they would hang out  like they used to, though her hope sinks all the time , yet her heart never fails to hang onto the tiny shred of hope. 

 

Her day goes on talking with clients who don't  know how to agree and the only thing that was good in her overall day was  her sweet sweet coffee which she had managed to grab while passing through Starbucks.    
  
Parking her car nearby , she throws her heels away , _ she had always thought that those pointed things were probably made by demons to punish the sins of her previous life _ , and lets her legs feel the evenly cut grass , her aching soles getting tickled by it and though they pricked her a little and was a bit of painful , it brought relief to her whole body and a huge smile on her face. Sipping her coffee she takes out her phone from her coat , sitting on a small green bench nearby she unlocks it , her fingers grazing over the name 'MY' ,her mind flashbacks to the day she gave that nickname to her best friend Mina, 

_ 'What kind of nickname is that ? ' her best friend had asked, distaste clearly ruling the features of her face , she was never much good in controlling the muscles of her face, whenever she was happy her face would light up , and whenever she saw someone whom she didn't like , a frown would be seen dancing on it. That was one of the many things she liked about Mina.  _

 

_ In response she’d cheesily giggled , 'it means you are mine , from now on I announce you as Mine , You are my Best friend , and my one and only, I swear to heavens , that I will always keep your phone vibrating with my messages and make your refrigerator half empty whenever I visit , so you better keep it full'.  _ __  
  


_ “The nickname is totally weird , just like you and chessy too , like so EWW”, she paused , ‘which means you need a weirder nickname too, From now on you are ‘1’ , like Nae - one ? wow did i just make a pun ?  she declares proudly , her chin raised high mimicking her voice , ‘I hereby vow to never leave you alone, no matter how weirder or chessier you get, and let you eat my delicious food whenever to want , the doors of my house and my refrigerator are always open for you. ’ _

 

_  
_ _ When was the last time I talked to Mina ?  _

  
Nayeon didn’t even realize that the call had been received until she hears a faint voice greeting her and then later a louder shout , " Hey" 

 

“Uhmm hi.”

  
"So it's really you. Huh ?" 

 

“Who else would call you from my number ?”

 

“I don’t know, you tell me , you were the one who didn’t receive my calls and now i suddenly get a call from you so I’m gonna be a little suspicious , give me a little credit for that.”

 

A deep silence falls between them and Nayeon battles to form new words. _Maybe this was a bad idea , maybe she shouldn’t be calling. Maybe -_

  
" What have you been up to? “ And as usual Mina was the one who broke the silence. 

  
  


_ Between the two of them Mina had always been the one who broke the awkward silence between them..  _

 

“ _ Are you gay ? _ ”

 

_ “Do you like Mina more than just friends?” _

 

_ Playing drunk games never lead to pretty things , she knew that but somehow whenever the girls rounded up , the only thing that would be chosen after a long list of rejected games where the drunk games , and here again, Nayeon was the one trapped in it.  _

 

_ It was Mina who had replied instead “It doesn’t matter. I like her too. Chinguyaaaaaa” she had shouted , raising her arms up high with the glass in her hand and then she chugged the whole thing into her mouth, half of it escaping from the sides of her mouth. _

 

_ Nayeon never had the courage to ask if she actually meant what she had said on that  one drunk night , that one drunk night she wished she had the courage to confess her love loud and clear in front of everyone , that one drunk night she had wished she had had the courage to snap the glass out of Mina’s lips replacing them with her own lips. _

 

 

"Just the daily schdule, Office hours filled with stress. Tell me about yours."

  
"Hmm nothing much just busy with the papers , the exam time is near so I have to teach extra hours. Apart from that everything is fine "    
  
  
They talk for a while , agreeing in meeting at night and catch up on some other things they didn't manage to on phone.    
  
However things never go as planned and things which you don't plan are likely to happen most of the times , like the call for an urgent meeting and her co-worker taking her car away , and the heavy rain on the top of it.  It seemed like it was all planned . By the time she reached her place she was so exhausted, completely forgetting about the phone which she swings halfway across the room, completely forgetting about her night out with Mina.   
  
" Is this some movie ?" she questions to noone in particular , taking out her frustration on the door,  banging it loudly behind her . Not even caring to change up her soaked clothes , she takes out a bottle of her favourite honey whiskey and pours it into her glass.    
  
After the second bottle she is surprised to see herself in fresh clothes cause she doesn’t even remember changing them , not that she cares that she is getting tipsy. By the third bottle she finds using the glass a bit inconvenient and starts drinking it straight from the bottle. 

Her capacity has certainly leveled up. 

Is it a good thing or a bad one ?

                                                                      

 

It’s still a mystery to her when she wakes up the next morning , her head banging , and her wrist stinging a bit.  What she sees next makes her use all the profanities she could think of at herself. Dancing proudly on her skin in bold cursive letter , there lies , 'I love MY' ….

 

The next banging that comes is from the door.     
  
Wednesday morning seems like a day of surprises for her , cause when she opens her door she is greeted with a half angry half worried Mina.

  
“Where the hell were you last night ? I called you , you didn't even reply to my messages , I came here last night you weren't there. "   
  
At any other circumstances she would have first replied to the questions thrown at her. But today it was different and more hazardous , so her first instinct was to hide her tattoo which she does by wrapping the nearest thing she got , which was of course a towel lying around on the floor.   
  
Bad for Nayeon, she never learned to be subtle and hence the other question was sure to come , " What happened to your hand"   
  
" Nothing I just hurt it a little " she lies , _I repeat tries to lie ._ __  
  
Not convinced even a bit , Mina tries to pull off the towel and with a little push she does it ,, her eyes expanding so large that it might have taken half of her face.   
  
_Cute, she thinks ._ __  
  
" Is this you saying ...."   
  
Nayeon doesn't even let her friend complete her sentence , interrupting with the best answer she could think of in such a small frame of time , I got drunk yesterday and a drunk tattoo too and instead of saying me I might have said my , it doesn't mean anything , I just meant I love Me.. you know self-loving is a thing these days'  
  
An awkward silence follows after that and then she goes away . Nayeon feels like she had something more to say instead of " I was just worried about you , I will be going on now'  and she is so sure she had more to say , but all she can do now when Mina was gone is to stare at the her half open door. She didn't even get to apologize to her best friend for not being able to be together last night .

  
  
  
  


Thursday and Friday passes on thinking how to apologize to her , heck she hasn't even called or texted her after the said day . Maybe this time it was over , maybe she should have never called Mina in first place. .. Saturday too passed on moping and then Sunday came and with that came a smiling girl waking her up on her bed.     
  
" How the hell did you get here ?"    
  
" Ahhh …… Actually, You left your door open again . I swear you should stop drinking Nayeon . Why are you always like this? "    
  
Oh those lips that kept moving so graciously, Mina , she talks a lot , not even realising what it does to Nayeon.  She needs to think about something else , someone else , maybe a joke ?    
  
" I came to show you this' Mina says lifting her tee up slightly.     
  
_ Arghhhhhhhhh WARNING ! WARNING! ....  _

 

_ BRAIN DAMAGE ! _

 

_ What is she doing ???   _

 

_ ALERT ALERT...  _

 

Her dying brain however manages to see the bright red small heart drawn near her belly button , with the number 1 in it.     
  
Oh how she wants to touch it ... What does this even mean ? Does this mean????    
  
" 1? " Is all that her lips manages to escape.    
  
" Oh don't fret it just means I’m number one ? I mean my heart is number 1, made of gold and i forgive people easily.Like how i always forgive your unforgivable ass"    
  
"Oh " she says , her face falling instantly cursing herself mentally to even hoping for getting her feeling reciprocated ., She manages to get up from her bed.  She had taken just a few steps away from the bed when he gets smacked on her head really hard , " Seriously are you that stupid? its 1 , you , stupid , I mean it’s not as big as yours but .... when were you even going to tell me anyways? I am so tired of waiting Naeyeonie."     
  
Shocked Nayeon gets stuck to the ground , her feet so weak denying to move , small tears starts forming at the corner of her eyes and after a few moments she manages to sink it in and spins around so fast...the motion making both of them to fall on the bed "    
  
Their lips are so close , just one inch closer so eager to meet but nope Nayeon wasn't so lucky cause one moment she is this close to kissing the love of her life and other moment she gets kicked off from the bed , " Don't get any funny ideas , I ain't kissing you with your morning breath "    
  
" Whoever told that morning kisses are romantic " Mina mumbles .    
  
" So you mean you will kiss me after I brush ? Wait wait lemme just ....... "

 

 

They never confessed to each other , they did in their own way probably but they never said those three words , not even after 6 months into dating , not even when Nayeon is crying to the movie titled " Blue is the warmest color " and Mina is switching between  patting her head and rubbing circles at her back. " 

 

They never say I love to each other but somehow Nayeon hears those words when Mina says ' Who the hell even cries watching the movie with a title like that?"

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from AFF.  
> A drabble written for fun between texts tuned into a one-shot. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this. Thank you :)
> 
> *passing unwanted knowledge* , my twitter : @painteddaisee


End file.
